Ver-spikt
Ver-spikt ist die neunzehnte Folge der neunten Staffel von My Little Pony – Freundschaft ist Magie und die zweihundertvierzehnte der Serie. Als Spike aufhört sich Zeit für Rarity zu nehmen, setz sie alles daran ihn zurück zugewinnen. Inhalt Die ignorierte Einladung Rarity möchte in die Kristallhöhle um einen besonderen Stein für ihre neueste Kreation zu finden und möchte Spike als ihren Lieblings Korbträger/Bodygard mitnehmen. Doch ungewohnter weiße sieht Spike nicht mal von dem Brief auf an dem er gerade schreibt. Sie muss kurz laut werden ehe er sie überhaupt bemerkt. Beim Gespräch fällt Spikes auf wie spät es ist und stürmt los. Er sagt das Kristalle sammeln ab weil er vor Zwölf im Postamt sein muss. Rarity hält es noch für einen Scherz, aber Spike ist schon weg. In der Kristallhöhle mit Applejack Etwas später hat Rarity eine andere Begleitung für die Kristallhöhle gefunden und klagt ihr die Ohren voll. Seit sie Spike kennt hat er noch nie die Gelegenheit ausgeschlagen Rarity hier her zu begleiten, ist die Höhle doch sein Lieblingsort. Zwischendurch kritisiert sie ihre Begleitung Applejack das sie den Korb doch bitte wie Spike halten soll. Vor allem soll sie es leise tun um die Fledermäuse nicht aufzuschrecken. Applejack stellt zum einen klar das Spike Rarity begleitet seit er nach Ponyville gezogen ist, zum anderen das sie nicht Spike ist. Letzteres so laut das es die Fledermäuse aufschreckt und die Freundinnen flüchten müssen. Was ist los? Rarity sucht Twilight auf, stellt ihre Ohnmachtcouch hin und erzählt ihr das Spike nicht mit ihr in die Kristallhöhle gehen wollte und sie versucht Herauszufinden wie so nicht. Twilight fragt ob die beiden sich gestritten haben, so was kann jede Freundschaft belasten. Als Rarity dies verneint kommt Twilight auf den Gedanken das Rarity vielleicht unabsichtlich Spikes Gefühle verletzt hat. Das leuchtet Rarity ein und sie eilt los sich zu entschuldigen, egal für was. Die Couch lässt sie stehen. Rarity und Gabby Auf dem Postamt holt Gabby der Greif gerade einige Briefe ab als Rarity eine Riesenkiste voller Krimskrams rein schiebt. Auf Raritys Verwunderung was ein Greif hier macht erklärt Gabby das sie die offizielle Briefträgerin von Greifenstein ist. Rarity erzählt ihr das sie die Kiste nicht verschicken will sonder damit Spike um Verzeihung bitten. Worauf Gabby erwähnt das Spike gleich zurückkommt. Die Gelegenheit will Rarity zum üben nutzen, Gabby soll ihr sagen ob es der richtige Entschuldigungston ist. Rarity überschüttet Gaby mit Kram und zeiht einen hochdramatische Show ab. Für Gabby hat es sich sehr ehrlich angehört. Die dramatische Entschuldigung In dem Moment kommt Spike mit zwei Eistüten rein und wundert sich was Rarity hier macht. Sogleich entschuldigt sich Rarity bei ihm. Natürlich verzeiht er ihr, wüsste aber schon gerne was eigentlich. Den er war nie Sauer auf Rarity. Den Ausflug in die Kristallhöhle hat er deshalb abgelehnt weil er schon was anderes vor hatte mit Gabby. Zu Raritys Bestürzung. DerDrachendieb Rarity versteht die Sache noch nicht ganz, erst recht nicht woher sie sich kennen. Die beiden Erklären das sie so eine Art Brieffreunde. Gabby hat damals einen Schönheitsfleck vorgetäuscht, Greife bekommen ja keinen (Siehe: Ein Greif mit Schönheitsfleck). Darauf hat Prinzessin Twilight, Spike einen Haufen Briefe nach Greifenstein schicken lassen über den ersten Greif mit Schönheitsfleck, dabei hatte sie nie einen. Gabby hat geantwortet alles erklärt und dann haben sie und Spike sich einfach weiter geschrieben. Dabei zeigte sich das sie eine Menge gemeinsam haben. Wie das sie aus Kulturen kommen die nicht den besten Ruf genießen und sie beiden für den Nachrichtensendedienst arbeiten. Jetzt weiß Rarity warum Spike nicht mit wollte, es kommen einen ja selten Freunde in der Stadt besuchen. Da die beiden heute Beschäftigt sind fragt Rarity ob Spike mit ihr Morgen Stoffe shoppen geht. Dazu erklärt Spike das ja jetzt ein Greif an Twilights Schule ist, da ist Gabby oft in der Stadt. Grampa Gruff will immer auf dem neuesten Stand sein wie Gallus sich anstellt. Da fällt Gabby ein das sie mal los mit Spike begleitet sie ein Stück. Schon steht Rarity alleine da was sie hart trifft. Stoffe shoppen mit Rainbow Dash Am nächsten Tag konnte Rarity Rainbow Dash bequatschen sie zum Stoffekaufen zu begleiten, doch kann sie sich nicht entscheiden. Die schwer Beladene Rainbow wäre auch dafür das Spike hier wäre. Durch das Fenster kann Rarity sehen wie Spike und Gabby ein Paket aus liefern. Erinnerungen an Spike Rarity erinnert sich daran wie Spike sie immer begleitet hat, ihr bei der Juwelensuche geholfen, beim Shoppen die Sachen getragen oder einfach einen Spa-Tag mit ihr genossen hat. Was sie jetzt alles alleine tun muss. In der Boutique mit Fluttershy Während Rarity am neuen Kleid arbeitet erzählt sie ihrem Helfer das sie nun durch seine Abwesenheit gemerkt hat wie wichtig ihr Spikes Gegenward geworden ist. Sie muss zugeben das ihr ohne ihn alles ein wenig Sinn entleert vorkommt. Da kommt ihr Fluttershy mit dem Nadelkissen zu nah. Rarity dankt ihr für den versuch doch sie vermisst die Hilfe eines kleinen sehr aufmerksamen Drachens. Fluttershy schlägt Rarity vor das sie Spike wissen lassen sollte wie dankbar sie ihm dafür ist ist das er immer für sie da war. Die Idee gefällt Rarity. Einladung in die Kristallschlucht Mitten in der Nacht sucht Rarity Spike auf um ihn mit einem Ausflug zur großen Kristallschlucht in den Kristallbergen zu überraschen. In diese Schlucht darf man nur einmal im Jahr und sie dachte ein Tagesausflug wäre ein wunderbares Dankeschön für Spikes Hilfe in all den Jahren. Zwar wollte Spike heute Gabby auf ihrer Runde begleiten doch ein Jahr warten kann er nicht und beschließt Gabby eine Nachricht zu schreiben. Am Bahnhof Am Nachmittag kommen die beiden nach Ponyville zurück, Spike konnte einen ganzen Rucksack an Kristallen abgreifen mit denen er Snacks für eine Woche hat. Am Bahnhof treffen sie auf Gabby, die für Heute nach Greifenstein zurück muss aber Morgen unbedingt alles über die Schlicht hören möchte. Was Rarity nicht ganz in den Kram passt. Die Einladung zur Power Ponypalooza Am nächsten Tag unterhalten sich Spike und Gabby gerade über die Schlucht als sie auf Rarity treffen die nach Spike gesucht hat. Den sie hat Tickes ergattert für die Power-Ponypalooza heute Abend, eine Convention für Fans der Power-Ponys zu denen Spike gehört. Rarity erzählt das der Ausflug in die Schlucht nur die Oberfläche ihrer Dankbarkeit für alles was sie ihm schuldet war. Spike ist etwas hin und her gerissen. Doch Gabby meint das er unbedingt zur Palooza muss, dann kann er ihr auch von zwei Dingen erzählen. Damit ist für Spike alles klar und er macht sich mit Rarity auf den Weg, während Gabby traurig zurückbleibt. Heimkehr Als sie nach Hause kommen hat Spike einen ganzen Karren Power Ponyszeug dabei und Rarity hat sich sogar als Mähnen-Irre verkleidet. Die beiden sind völlig fertig vom vielen Laufen auf der Convention. Spike wollte sich zwar morgen mit Gabby treffen, aber er muss sich ausruhen. Rarity weiß was er meint und rät ihm Gabby eine Nachricht zu schicken. Die beiden verabschieden sich für heute. Goblins und Gefangene Am nächsten Morgen kommt Rarity zu Spike, sie denkt das sie beide sich vielleicht gemeinsam von der Power Ponypalooza erholen können und hat eine Ausgabe des Spiels Goblins und Gefangene mitgebracht, sie weiß wie gerne er es spielt und meint das sich heute perfekt dafür eignet das er ihr das Spiel beibringt. Da sagt Spike nicht nein. Etwas später kommt Gabby zum Schloss, sie hat Spikes Nachricht gekriegt und dachte sich sie bringt ihm einen Energie spendende Rübensuppe vorbei. Da erwischt sie Rarity und Spike in Flagranti bei einer Partie. Jetzt glaubt Gabby das Spike einfach nichts mit ihr tun wollte und zeiht tief verletzt ab. Spike trifft es auch Hart. Nur Rarity kriegt nichts mit. Der traurige Drache Rarity unternimmt mit Spike das übliche, Shoppen und einen Besuch im Spa. Doch Spike ist zu tief deprimiert als das irgendwas ihm Freude macht. Rarity meint das er sich schon bald wieder mit Gabby verträgt, aber er ist sich nicht sicher ob sie das auch möchte. Freundschaften verändern sich Als sie wieder ins Schloss kommen treffen sie auf Twilight die gerade versucht Raritys Couch mitsamt dem Wochenmüll los zu werden. Als er einfach an ihr vorbei trottet, meint Twilight das er noch nie so traurig war. Rarity erzählt das es eventuelle damit zusammen hängt das Gabby keine Zeit mehr mit ihm verbringen will. Dabei dachte Twilight das die beiden viel zeit miteinder verbringen. Rarity holt noch eine Couch und erzählt das sie es haben und sie viel Mühe aufbringen musste Spike zu überzeugen das er wieder Zeit mit ihr verbringt. Die sie zwischen den Kristallschluchten, dem Power Ponypalooza und einem G und G Spielemarathon gefunden haben. Für Twilight klingt das so als wen Rarity dafür gesorgt hat das Spike keine Zeit mehr mit Gabby verbringen kann. Was Rarity zuerst von sich weist aber dann doch einsieht das sie wohl etwas viel von seiner Zeit beansprucht hat. Rarity hatte ja sonst Spike für sich und dann hat sie ihn plötzlich vermisst als er nicht da war. Twilight erklärt dass das Freundschaft ist. Doch nur Weil Spike eine neue Freundin hat hört er nicht auf ihr Freund zu sein. Das weiß Rarity auch aber sie möchte ihn nicht teilen, woran sie sich wohl gewöhnen muss. Nach dem sie alles wieder in Ordnung gebracht hat. Rarity stürmt los und Twilight sitzt nun mit Zwei Couchen da. Die große Entschuldigung Gabby kommt gerade aus dem Postamt als Rarity ihre um geben von Lauter Sachen ihre dramatische Entschuldigung darbietet. Gabby denkt das Rarity Spike sucht und die Sachen für ihn sind. Rarity erklärt das sie sich entschuldigen will und die ganzen Sachen nicht für Spike sind sonder beweise gegen sie selbst, für ihren Egoismus. Rarity gesteht das sie Spike mit den Sachen manipuliert hat Zeit mit ihr zu verbringen. Gabby kann nicht glauben das sie das getan hat. Da taucht Spike auf. Nach einer schnelle Erklärung was hier los ist, bittet Rarity Gabby das wen sie schon nicht ihr vergeben will sie es doch wenigstens Spiek tun sollte, da fällt ihr ein das sie sich im Grunde auch bei ihm entschuldigen sollte. Rarity erklärt das je mehr Zeit die beiden zusammen verbracht haben, desto mehr hat sie Spike vermisst und hat deswegen alles was sie hatte eingesetzt um ihn zurückzuholen. Was ihr wirklich leid tut. Spike ist ganz gerührt das er Rarity gefehlt hat. Gabby kann es verstehen, Spike ist Super. Spike und Gabby versöhnen sich und gehen auf Postrunde. Kristalle Sammeln mit Pinkie Etwas später ist Rarity mit neuer Begleitung in der Kristallhöhle. Sie denkt das Twilight recht hat, Freundschaften verändern sich. Natürlich bleiben Spike und sie Freunde und sie kann sich daran gewöhnen ihn zu teilen. Da fällt Pinkie Pie fast ein Kristall runter, was beinahe die Fledermäuse geweckt hätte. Rarity rät ihr den Korb zu benutzen. In dem Moment kommt Spike der meint das die beiden wirklich leiser sein müssen. Spike hatte mit Gabby viel Spaß aber er ist gekommen um auch etwas Zeit mit Rarity zu verbringen. Gekonnte fördern sie Lautlos einen Kristall. Davon beeindruckt schreckt Pinkie aus versehen die Fledermäuse auf. Galerie Anspielungen (Anmerkung: Z= Zeitpunkt. Es wird der Moment angegeben an dem die Anspielung eintritt.) *Z. 05:36: Zwei der Comics die Rarity runter wirft sind Ponyversion eines Archie-Comics und Action Comics Nr. 1, dem Debüt des DC Helden Superman. *Z. 05:42: Raritys Entschuldigung bei der sie ein Grammophon über ihren Kopf hält Spiegelt eine Szene aus dem Film Teen Lover von 1989, darin wurde allerdings eine Boombox benutzt. *Z. 14:40: Das Spiel "Goblins und Gefangen" ist eine Parodie auf das beliebte Brettspiel Dungeons and Dragons. Navboxen en:Dragon Dropped Kategorie:Neunte Staffel